the_moontide_quartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabelle
Name: Sabelle Gender: Female Age (Y927): 570+ Physical Description: Ancient and stooped, with lank grey hair. Though Yuros by birth, Sabelle (through her ability to move from body to body) appears to be an old Ahmedhassan woman. Birthplace, Race: Estellayne (she is Estellan by birth and blood) Social Status: Souldrinker Matriarch, Seeress Family Background: Unknown Personality: Embittered by years of fleeing Imperial purges against her Souldrinker brethren, Sabelle uses her position as a Souldrinker matriarch and her gnostic powers - principally divination - to guide her people to a better future. She is both cunning and patient, manipulating events until she can act more overtly. Little else matters to her. Mage Affinities/Physical abilities: Sabelle is a Souldrinker that possesses the gnostic capacity of an ascendant level mage. Her affinities are: • Intellectual: Sorcery • Element: Air Sabelle's affinities mean she is strongest at divination, wizardry and clairvoyance. She is exceptionally skilled at divination and the manipulation of spirits (wizardry), to the extent that she can manipulate the divinations of other skilled ascendant level diviners. A skilled duellist she tears her opponents minds apart with mesmerism and illusion whilst assaulting them physically with gnostic bolts, all with a savagery born of harsh survival. As a Souldrinker Sabelle possesses a finite source of gnostic energy. Whilst this inability to recharge gnostic energy naturally is a hindrance during protracted use, her heritage means she can instantly replenish by consuming the souls of defeated foes. She can also absorb some of the knowledge and skills of the souls she absorbs. She has also developed the ability to preserve her consciousness parasitically within the body of any Souldrinker that consumes her soul. This eventually leads to her subsuming control at the cost of the other personality, gaining Sabelle a new body. Through this ability, she has outlived any other Souldrinker, and most of the original Ascendant magi. History: Sabele was one of the group of one thousand or so followers of Johan Corin who consumed the gnosis. However, she and around one hundred others failed to develop the gnosis. Initially they were viewed as being physically or spiritually flawed for this failure. They were termed "Kore's Rejects" and scorned by the other magi. However, Sabele accidentally discovered (while tending a dying fellow) that inhaling the soul of a mage - or another unformed "Reject" - triggered the gnosis in her. Others Rejects followed her example, hunting down each other or kidnapping mage-children to kill and trigger their own gnosis. This led to Imperial purges against their kind, and the Souldrinkers went into hiding. Many fled to Ahmedhassa when that continent was discovered, reasoning that there would be fewer magi to rein them in. Sabele was one such. She has dwelt in Ahmedhassa since the early 700s. Notes: Most Souldrinkers use only Thaumaturgy or Hermetic gnosis - the simpler, more instinctive and less intellectual forms of the gnosis. As a Sorceress, Sabele is a rarity among Souldrinkers, and as such enjoys considerable status. However, as a hunted woman, pursued by Empire and Ordo Costruo alike, she lives a very simple, almost feral existence in rural Dhassa and Kesh. Category:Characters Category:Souldrinker